This invention pertains to the art of knives and more particularly to folding knives.
The invention is particularly applicable to a folding knife which includes positive locking means for locking the knife blade in an extended or operative position and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the invention has broader uses and applications.
Folding knives themselves are well known in the art and comprise many types and styles. Such knives typically include a handle having an elongated knife blade pivotally mounted thereto. The knife blade may be conveniently pivoted from an extended or operative position in general longitudinal alignment with the handle to a retracted position wherein at least the blade cutting edge is received in a receiving channel or pocket defined by the handle. In the more simplistic designs, a rocker arm or spring exerts a continuous biasing force against a blade mounting tang so as to have a tendency to retain the blade in either of the extended or retracted positions. However, since such spring mechanisms do not facilitate positive blade locking, the blade can be inadvertently and suddenly moved from the extended position toward the retracted position during knife use to create the potential for serious injury.
There have also been a number of foldable knife designs which have included positive locking means as a part thereof for preventing undesired or premature knife closings. Typically, such positive locking means have comprised cooperating locking members and locking notches to achieve positive blade retention at least when it is in an extended or operative position. Various release means disposed in or adjacent the handle facilitate selective release of the locking means to permit knife closing. Most of these prior designs are generally satisfactory for locking purposes, at least when the knives are new or have been kept clean at all times. However, the release means normally associated therewith are typically plainly visible to the eye when merely viewing or otherwise examining the knife constructions. Although the visibility and location of such release mechanisms do not generally affect knife operation, they can and do detract from the overall knife aesthetics.
Thus, it has been considered desirable to provide a knife construction which includes a blade locking mechanism which does not involve a complicated or sophisticated construction and wherein the locking mechanism and the release means therefor are hidden from view. The subject invention is deemed to meet these needs as well as others generally associated with prior knife blade locking mechanisms.